LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P2/Transcript
(Alex is seen travelling through a large empty vein before he ends up inside of another chamber of The Queen's body. He then jumps down before he is overwhelmed by an aggressive headache) Alex: GAAAAH!! (Alex grabs his head as the pain slowly fades away) Alex: This is really starting to hurt. Gientra: Oh? What's starting to hurt Alex? (Alex looks above him as Gientra jumps down, knocking him away) Gientra: It seems you've definitely become a bit unstable. Alex: If it means destroying this Kraken, I'll do whatever it takes. Gientra: Oh really? Even if it means being unable to save your friend? Alex: Where is she? Gientra: Oh don't worry. She's safe and sound. I find it so funny how a girl like her was able to make Omega such a sad little weakling. Alex: Its not weakness to show kindness to others, which is what Mina did when she saved his life. Gientra: Saved his life? Those Puppets were simply helping him become what he was meant to become. Alex: A killer? A monster? Gientra: Isn't he already a monster? Alex: He was never one to begin with! Gienta: Awww.....What a shame. He would've made such a better king then. Maybe his son Zulu will fair better when his time comes. Alex: Zulu will NEVER join you! Neither he nor ANY of Omegas kids are monsters! They are heroes! Gientra: No matter how much you try and convince yourself boy, we Targhuls will never change. We are born monsters, who's only purpose is to survive. Omega is nothing more then a brainwashed fool. He will die soon enough. And you humans will serve as nothing more then food for us. Alex: Okay, you can shut your goddamn mouth right now! Everything you're saying only adds to how much pain I'm gonna bring down on you! Gientra: You honestly think you can win? (Alex looks down at his hand as it glows with psychic energy. He then fires it, knocking Gientra back as his body glows yellow and his pupils turn yellow and cat-like) Alex: Actually, I do. (Gientra stands back up as she glares at Alex) Gientra: Then come at me. (Gientra grows a blade from her hand as she rushes toward Alex) Gientra: Your death will only be the beginning for us! Alex: I doubt that! (Gientra tries to pounce Alex who instead pushes her back with ease) Gientra: Such arrogance! (Gientra fires a spike from her hand that hits Alex in the shoulder, causing him to grit his teeth in pain) Gientra: You know, it's funny. You've done all you can to protect such monsters and yet....You fail to see the one you're growing right under your nose. Alex: What're you on about now? Gientra: I know about the new kid you adopted. Sammy, am I right? Alex: What about him? You think you're gonna transform him too?! Gientra: I don't have to. I'm...already affiliated with him. Alex: Huh? Gientra: What? Is it not right for a mother to still care for her baby? (Alex stares stunned) Alex: What did you just say....? Gientra: You heard me boy. The young Targhul you took, crying in the middle of no where, unable to speak proper sentences... Is my child. Alex:.... N-.... No. No that- That can't be true! Gientra: Tell me then boy: Who ELSE could have created the child? (A flashback then appears as Gientra is seen in the treeline watching the heroes battle the two Nomus) Gientra: I was watching you kids fight those monsters outside that base when you went after Shigaraki and his Targhul lackey. I was planning on making it my chance to kill Omega....When it happened. (Gientra is seen as she grunts in pain. She grabs onto a nearby tree gritting her teeth as she tries to stay quiet before a large mass of ooze falls from her back and onto the ground, forming into Sammy's infant form) Gientra: I watched the child writhe and ooze on the ground. In all honesty, the damn thing looked disgusting from the start. I was thinking of just taking it home when I heard you kids leaving the facility. (Gientra is seen looking over as the heroes leave the base) Gientra: So...I left him behind. (Gientra cloaks herself as she runs off, causing Sammy to cry out as the flashback stops and returns to the present) Gientra: So....Now do you understand child? Alex:...… *Glow begins to die down* Oh my god... Sammy... Sammy IS your son... Gientra: That's right. Sammy is a prince, and his mother is the queen of Targhuls. Alex: This... I can't.. Wrap my head around this... Gientra: He was supposed to be a perfect weapon. But your meddling has ruined that potential. Alex: I.....I don't- Gientra: I heard he has a Gift too. Am I wrong? Alex: Y-Yeah....He does. Gientra: Such a waste that it had to be the same one as that pathetic Ferras child. The power to drive someone mad with laughter? Hell, killing them would be so much easier if he just thought about it. Alex: You're wrong. It's not all he has. If he truly is your son, explain the Shadow DNA! (Gientra is stunned by what Alex says) Gientra: Shadow DNA? Dammit, I knew consuming too many Shadows was a bad idea. Alex: Wow, you didn't even know your own son was Shadow? Gientra: It did not occur to me that the DNA I consumed would affect me to that extent. Alex: Well it did. Guess you just didn't see it coming. Gientra: And I guess YOU didn't realize that you just left yourself open for an attack boy! Alex: Huh? (Alex then realizes that he deactivated his powered form during the talk) Alex: W-What?! Gientra: Now you're finished! EAT THIS!! (Gientra begins charging toward Alex who stands glaring) Alex: Let's pause for a second then shall we? Gientra: Huh? (Alex glows yellow as time stops around him, freezing Gientra in place) Alex:... *Smirk* I always like it when my enemies freeze when I do this. (Alex throws a punch, connecting with Gientra's jaw) Alex That's one. Now two! (Alex breaks Gientra's leg with a kick) Alex: And finally, three! (Alex punches Gientra in the mouth as he turns around away from her) Alex: Let's see how much that hurt you. (Time resumes as Gientra flies back in pain) Gientra: God....dammit.....What the hell.....? Alex: You know Gientra, you really caught me at a bad time. (Gientra looks at Alex in fear) Gientra: What.....What the hell are you...? Alex: Me? I'm just a high schooler. You....You're a monster. (Alex's hands glow with psychic energy) Alex: But I know that killing you would still be too difficult, even in your state. Which is why.... (Alex looks over to the direction where the brain of the Kraken would be held as he charges a powerful beam of energy) Alex: I'll take out the pet first! Gientra: OH NO YOU DON'T!! *Charges* (Gientra is about to reach Alex. Meanwhile back with the Defenders, they are seen trying to help Erin and Scott) Jack: Damn it Erin breath!! (Jack continues CPR to no avail) Jack: Goddammit! This is bullshit, nothing's working! (Jack continues again in a desperate attempt to save Erin) Jack: Come on baby, don't you DARE die on me! Izuku: Jack, is she okay- Jack: *growls* SHUT UP!! Izuku:... *Looks over at Scott* Pearl: He's not breathing either! Kiro: Damn it! This is NOT the time! Jack: *Keeps going* Erin... Please don't... Don't give up... Don't go out like this! (Jack continues as he begins tearing up) Jack: Please.....Don't leave me alone like this..... (Jack soon begins to stop his CPR as he sits on his knees and looks down at Erin) Jack: No...... Uraraka: Oh no.... Ian:.... Izuku:..... Jack:.... *Growls as his fists shake* …. GODDAAAAAAAAMN IT!!!!! *Slams his fist on Erin's chest* Erin: !! *Eyes pop open and starts to cough up water* Jack: !! ERIN! (Erin sits up coughing up water as she slowly looks around) Erin: Huh....? What's going....? (Jack hugs Erin tight as he begins crying) Jack: Erin... I... I thought you were.... *Cries into her shoulder* Erin: Jack..? *Coughs* Why are you- *Sees Scott* ! S-Scott! Denki: He's not breathing! Erin: S-Someone give him mouth-to-mouth! *Coughs some water* Kiro:..... OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!? Ian: Well do it then! Kiro:....... Richie: What're you waiting for?! Kiro: I mean.....You do realize I'm a guy right? Ian: OH MY GOD DUDE REALLY?! Kiro: Why don't you do it!? Ian: Hey you thought of it so you- Momo: *Pushes them both aside* JUST MOVE YOU MORONS!! (Momo goes up to Scott and starts to preform mouth-to-mouth, much to Denki and Mineta dismay) Jack: Well that was sudden. (Scott is seen as his eyes slowly open. He then looks down as he goes wide eyed and sits up coughing up water) Scott: Gah!! *coughs* W-What the hell are you guys doing?! Momo: *Wipes her mouth* You almost drowned! Only thing we could do to save your life! Mineta: DAMN YOU SCOTT YOU LUCKY BASTARD! YOU- (Jiro smacks Mineta with her jack) Scott: I- *Coughs* I almost...? Oh... That's right. Well at least I'm glad a girl did it. Kiro: You and me both... (Everyone looks over at Jack still hugging Erin) Erin: I-I'm still confused. Where are we? Izuku: That's a long story. Ian: We're inside of The Kraken. Erin: The what? Uraraka: Its what Ginetra is calling the queen Targhul. Erin: Ginetra?? She's here?? …. WAIT A MINUTE WE'RE IN SIDE A TARGHUL QUEEN!?!? Scott: Oh my god how long have we been in here?! Denki: Not long actually. Erin: Wait... (Erin gets up as she looks around) Erin: Where's Alex? (Erin then finds Alex's gloves on the ground) Erin: What the....? No....He didn't. Jack: H-He went after Gientra. Erin: Alone?! And where's Mina at? Omega: Ginetra took her! Said she was gonna have a "talk" with her. Erin: *Picks up Alex's gloves* No, no, no, this is not good, this is sooooo not good- *grabs her chest* Goddamn it my chest hurts! Jack: *Rubs his head* Yeah uhhhh......I kinda went overboard with the CPR. Jiro: He punched you in the chest. Jack: Gee. Thanks for saying that. Erin:..... We are gonna have a talk about that later, but seriously! *Holds up the gloves* THIS! THIS IS NOT GOODD! Miles: Erin are you all right? Erin: Don't you know what these do Miles?! Miles: Well, no I don't but- Erin: These gloves are designed to keep Alex's powers in check! If he doesn't wear them in combat, he's at risk of going over his limit and losing control of his powers! Jack: Not again! Mineta: This is gonna be like when he put me in the hospital isn't it? Erin: WAY worse than that! We gotta go find him! Izuku: He went down through there! We can find him that way! Erin: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! (The heroes head down the vein after Alex. It then cuts to Alex falling to the ground as Gientra pounces and sits on top of him growling) Gientra: You will NOT touch my baby! I'll have your jugular torn from your damn throat for your insolence human! (Gientra raises her hand into the air as she bears her claws) Alex: Not....so.....fast! (Alex uses his powers and blasts Gientra away as he stands) Alex: I'll destroy you and this Kraken if it's the last thing I do! Gientra: But what about her? (Gientra points over as Alex looks and finds Mina beaten and bruised as she lay unconscious. Cuts are seen on her body as well) Alex: No... Gientra: Looks like Omega's gonna be a bit disappointed when he gets here. Alex: Huh? (Alex then hears the others approaching behind him) Alex: Oh no. (The other Defenders arrive as they look over at Alex) Erin: Alex! Izuku: What's going on in here?! Omega:....... Jiro: Omega? Ian: Dude what's wrong with- (The other heroes then notice Mina) Kiro: Oh no. (Omega, Kiro and Ian run over to Mina as Omega turns her over on her back) Omega: Mina? Mina can you hear me? (Mina slowly begins to wake up) Mina: O...Omega....? Omega: Yeah yeah, I'm here. Jeez, what the hell did she do to you?! Mina: Alot....Alot... Omega: Mina... Mina: O...Omega..? Omega: Yeah Mina...? Mina: Are.....Are you....? Omega: Yeah I'm fine. Never better! Ian: Okay this is not good. We need to get her healed stat! Kiro: On it! (Ian and Kiro start to try and heal Mina) Ian: Omega, can you help out here? Omega: Huh? Kiro: Your bonding can heal wounds remember? It could help us seal these cuts way faster! Omega: Yeah but, wouldn't my shifting side-effect just make the process harder? I mean you guys are WAY better at this than- Kiro: Do you want Mina to die Omega? Omega: ! Ian: We need more help Omega! All our healing is doing right now is just keeping her from dying! We need help! Mina: O...Omega...? Are... Are you there...? Kiro: Oh no her vision is fading! Omega:... Yes... Yes Mina I'm here. I'll always be right beside you... (Omega then bonds with Mina and begins to try and heal Mina's injuries) Ian: Let's hope this works. (Ian's hands charge with healing energy) Ian: You ready to help out Kiro? Kiro: Ready. (The two charge up energy as they put their hands on Mina's body. Her cuts and bruises are seen fading away as the two focus in concentration) Ian: Steady, steady now. Kiro: Almost got it. (Mina's wounds vanish as the other heroes watch as she sits up rubbing her head) Ian: Mina, can you hear us? Kiro: More importantly, can you see us? (Mina looks at the two) Mina: Yeah, I can. Ian: Oh thank god, we did it! Kiro: Yeah we-! Jiro: KIRO LOOK OUT!! (Kiro turns as Gientra is seen behind him. She then quickly slashes Kiro's throat with her claws as he falls holding onto his throat, choking on blood) Ian: KIRO!!! Alex: NOOO!!! (Alex uses his powers and pulls Gientra back toward him and slams her into the ground) Gientra: What's wrong Lorthare? You seem a little steamed right now! Alex: YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!! Jack: Oh no! (Jack runs over to Kiro as Mina, Omega and Ian all surround him and try to help as he chokes on blood) Jack: Kiro! Oh god man, not you! Kiro: J-J-Jack......J-Jack I- Ian: No Kiro don't speak! You're gonna make it worse! Ian: *Tries to heal Kiro* Goddamn no Kiro don't you dare die on us! Kiro: J-J-Jack... Can't- Jack: Stop talking you idiot you- Kiro: Dark.....T-Too dark..... Ian: No....No come on man don't say that! (Ian grabs onto Kiro's hand) Kiro: B-Bro.....? Ian: I-I'm here! I'm healing you bro! You're gonna be okay! Kiro:..... *Sad smile* ...We.. We b-both know... you can't.... (Kiro's grip starts to loosen) Kiro: We....had a good run you and I....... Ian: Kiro....? Kiro: See you......on the......other.........side........ (Kiro's hand slips from Ian's as he bleeds out, dying) Ian:... Kiro…? K-Kiro? Kiro!? Jack: Kiro say something! Mina: *Starts to tear up* … (Kiro's eyes fog up as Ian puts him down onto the ground gently) Ian: Kiro.....I'm so sorry..... (The four all look down at Kiro's corpse before Alex is thrown toward them as he lands beside them) Jack: Alex! Alex: Hey, you four want in on the fun? Jack: Oh you know it! She's dying for what she just did! Ian: I have to agree. (Ian stands as lightning sparks from his hands) Ian: We're with you Alex! Mina: Yeah! Omega: Same here! Alex: Good! Erin: What about us? Alex: You guys stay back! We'll take care of Gientra ourselves! Izuku: Be careful! Alex: Trust me... (The four all glare at Gientra) Alex: This won't take long! (The four arm themselves as they prepare to fight Gientra) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts